


We Ride Together, We Fight Together

by GracefulVengeance



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/pseuds/GracefulVengeance
Summary: Roman takes care of Dean and Seth after yet another bar fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-indulgent polyshield fic. This little drabble was supposed to be part of a project I'm working on, but changes had to be made to the end product. So I decided to put up this version here. I love the idea of the boys tending to each other's wounds on a regular basis. Hope y'all like this as much as I enjoyed writing it. c:

“C’mon man, it’s not a big deal,” Seth whined, shrugging away from Roman’s hand.

 

“Uh huh,” Roman sighed. “It’s never a big deal when you get too rowdy at a bar and get yourself hurt. I’m talking to you too, _Dean_.”

 

“What? It really isn’t that big of a deal,” Dean replied, a smirk and a roll of his shoulders suggesting that he was utterly proud of himself.

 

Roman shook his head. Dean was likely the one who started it, and good ol’ Seth always had his back, if only just to prove himself as the bigger man. He grabbed a roll of gauze and disinfectant from the first aid kit he had learned to take with them on long trips.

 

“Now hold still so we can finish this up already.” Roman grabbed Seth’s arm, spraying the disinfectant on the oozing cut without warning.

 

Seth winced and shot a glare at Dean who was not-so-quietly snickering in the corner. Dean shuffled over while Roman tended to the cut, plopping himself on the bed and almost jostling Seth onto the floor. Dean held his arms out, boastfully sporting bruised and busted up knuckles.

 

After disinfecting them, Roman carefully wrapped the gauze around Dean’s hands. “You better hope these heal up quickly.”

 

“I’m sure with your _tender_ love and care they’ll heal up in no time,” Dean crooned, fluttering his eyelashes.

 

“Yeah, thanks Nurse Roman,” Seth chimed in with a roll of his eyes.

 

“And now for the finishing touch,” Roman replied, holding up both Dean and Seth’s arms and placing light kisses on their respective wounds.

 

Seth’s cheeks flushed and Dean nudged him with an elbow, flashing him a suggestive look.

 

Roman smiled warmly. “There, all better now.”


End file.
